


热心来电

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 李鹤东跟随着那声音动了手。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	热心来电

**Author's Note:**

> 贺七夕  
> 祝大家节日快乐！
> 
> 梗来源详见lofter

“嘟——嘟——”

“……喂？”

李鹤东看到熟悉的电话号码赶紧猫到厕所，挑了最里边儿的隔间，等咔嚓上了锁才接起来。

这还是第一次由对方打来电话。

“旁边有人吗？”

电流对面是一个好听的男声，柔软，但是沉稳，即使透过层层信号屏障，也挡不住话尾上挑的欢快。

“没有，”听到那个声音，李鹤东放松地叹了口气，又像是触发了什么条件反射，体内隐隐有什么东西正随着消散的话音开始酝酿，“今天，今天是……”

“给你送温暖来的。”

谢金是男的，这事儿李鹤东一开始并不知道。

小李本来也只是抱着玩一玩的心态拨通了那个号码，没想到藏在号码后面的是一位知心姐姐。虽然因为信号的原因，听筒里不时传来刺耳的电流声，但那份温柔却是化作一江春水穿过了听筒向东流。

姐姐关心他的生活，闲聊天嘛，学校食堂上什么新菜啦；老师又布置难整的作业啦；室友带着女朋友溜进宿舍，破木头床嘎吱吱了一晚上啦……

李鹤东说，姐姐耐心听着，不时回应几句，跟他一起骂上两声，电话接通的时刻，李鹤东从繁重的学业抽离，被姐姐也变成柔软的一团。

虽然是收费的。

更多时候，姐姐更关心他的生理健康。

电话那一头的声音仿佛有什么魔力，传来的指令一步接一步，李鹤东歪着脑袋夹住手机，一手圈着自己小兄弟，一手往身后试探，他如此信任那个声音，将自己的身体交给对方，而他甚至都不知道对方长什么样子。

一开始说要走后门李鹤东是拒绝的，他一大老爷们哪有用后面爽的道理，但扭不过姐姐声声保证，而在第一次拓入自己，第一次寻找到被姐姐吹出花儿来的那一片敏感时，李鹤东只能夹紧了腿收住声，怕被对方听去自己的慌乱。

“别怕，你揉揉自己……”她肯定是听到了，放慢了语气，像在哄孩子，软糯得就好像吹出的气都从听筒飘到李鹤东耳朵里。

李鹤东已经完全信任她了。姐姐对自己的身体了如指掌，就差手把手地教他自己给自己开苞了。埋在体内的手指画着圈，藏不住的喘息还是漏去了对面，交换着传回一两声轻笑，臊得李鹤东满脸通红。

他在操自己的时候，姐姐是不是也会摸摸她自己？

李鹤东已经基本掌握了自己的身体，当然了，离不开姐姐的帮助辅导。

“呃……”

姐姐之前说要买一个跳蛋，埋在里面不累手。李鹤东光是塞进去就觉得有点胀，毕竟平时最多也就放进去两根手指，现在把开关打开后，又震得他肚子难受，但姐姐说是他没有放对位置，非要他自己再探进去拉扯。

“不，不行了，姐姐……我找不到……”李鹤东只觉得特委屈，又想着要是姐姐在身边就好了，这样他也不必抓瞎胡来。

“唔……！”

声音突然变了个调，那枚跳蛋像是终于舍得工作了，直盯着最敏感，最难耐的那一处跳动，原本才半勃的性器往外嘀嗒冒水，李鹤东咿呀一声整个人绷直了又弓起背，脊梁骨酥酥麻麻的，电流一直攀到头顶。

这边不好受着，电话那头也不怎么样，姐姐那儿像是打翻了什么东西，传来哐啷一声，等一段电流杂音消失，再听却不再是姐姐的声音。

“嘶……操……”

那声音像是在喉头里含着，嘟囔着骂了一声，低沉着，似乎也是难耐，估计手上也没闲着，分明是个男人。

李鹤东随着那一声“操”直接射了出来。

他本该愤怒地质问对方，为什么要开着女人的声音教他做这些勾当，但在高潮的余韵中任何想法都是多余的，即使在清醒后，他们也像是说好了一样，默契地翻过这一篇。

也并没有因此断了联系。只不过李鹤东再打过去，对方不再收钱，也不再费力伪装，虚假的姐姐破碎了，只留下一个叫谢金的男人。

“我记得你上次说开始实习了？怎么样，还行吗？”

谢金扯着闲白话，像是随意聊天的老朋友，但李鹤东知道这人憋着坏，特别是今天……这几句问候都是在给后边儿铺路。

话虽这么说，该过的铺垫还是得过，他们还不至于一上来就干柴烈火，更何况俩人都没碰上面呢。

“还行，实习还能怎样，不就帮别人跑跑腿什么的。”

“工作装有衬衫吗？你肯定不打领带。”

“嗯。”

“解几个扣子吧，闷不闷？你替我解几个扣子。”

李鹤东跟随着那声音动了手。

“好……”

“我想舔你的胸，咬住了奶头舔，先舔左边……”

李鹤东自己舔湿了几根手指，手伸到胸口，揪住一侧挺立，揉捏着拉扯，“嗯……”

“它立起来了吗？”

“立起来了……”

“那我就用舌头给它顶进去……让它凹进肉里面，我要看它自己再立起来。”

李鹤东闭上眼睛，拿一根手指戳弄自己的乳尖，想像着被人舔进去，被对方的口水沾湿一小片胸口。

“软吗？你自己捏捏……捏得出奶吗？”听筒里的声音放肆露骨，但李鹤东拒绝不了，他在这种事情上向来听谢金的话。

“……软，你别笑了！”

“东哥你怎么那么听我话啊？”笑声伴随着布料的摩擦声，听上去像是倚上了沙发，“你再摸摸自己，含着吗？”

“嗯。”

李鹤东把一只脚搁在水箱上，后穴早已松软湿润，插着一根假阳具。

那是谢金买给他的，软磨硬泡了好久，还叫他今天记得戴上，收到快递时李鹤东就想杀了他，结果出门前纠结半天还是乖乖含住了。

“我们离得应该不远……”话音刚落，那截死物就开始震动起来，显然由不知道在哪儿的谢金操控着，粗壮的玩具撑开后穴，凹凸不平的表面正抵住前列腺，一边还伴随着搅动的功能，李鹤东腿一软只能跪在马桶盖上。

“你自己也动动，你在厕所？”

“不然呢……我办公室里等你发情？”李鹤东嘴上不饶人，虽然此刻发情的更像是他。

“那你趴到隔板上，我从后面顶着你，行吧？”谢金随他戗火，“我想把你压在门板上操……”

“好……”

李鹤东配合着撑上门板，一边庆幸着早买了蓝牙耳机，一边调整着角度摆弄体内的那根，转动手腕抽插起来。寂静的卫生间里只有最深处传来的细微水声，由瓷砖反射几下便又消散在空间。

今天李鹤东还没摸过前面，但那物件早已硬挺，龟头随着身后的动作不时擦过门板，前液打湿了整根柱身，嘀嗒往下流水。厕所回音太大，他不敢叫得太大声，只能把脑袋埋在臂弯，闷沉的呻吟就像幼兽的呜咽，融进不算太薄的布料。他知道谢金肯定听得到，因为那头的指令也沉下了声，不时传来一两声哼哼。

“李鹤东，你想亲我吗？”谢金突然问道。

“唔……”

像什么也没发生，谢金跳过了不存在的回答，回神给手上的遥控调高了一档。电话那头的声音瞬时不同，略有失真的呻吟像是直接喘在自己耳边，他加快自己手上的功夫不忘继续给李鹤东刺激，等听到对面突然深吸一口气，憋紧了又像在回味，他才开口。

“我想射在你里面……”

“好……”李鹤东想把玩具拔出来，但又不知道放哪里好，结果还是推了回去，漏出一两声轻喘，看来这根玩意儿得一直含到下班才行，“你等会儿就别开那遥控了。”

“怎么了？”

“我怕对着同事射出来。”

“拭目以待。”

“你看得见吗就那儿拭目以待。”李鹤东已经穿好了裤子，午休时间快结束了。

“李鹤东，节日快乐。”

“你也快乐。”

“嘟——”

-END-


End file.
